


Long Time No See

by Imyercupcake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Fucking, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This loosely follows the events where Varric brings Hawke to Skyhold. Harlow Trevelyan and Garrett Hawke have a past from Kirkwall but haven't seen each other in years. Making up for lost time is required. Hardcore smuttiness is very present so if that's not your thing, turn heel and run away fast lol.</p><p>Hella canon divergent.</p><p> </p><p>FYI: I am taking a bit of a hiatus on this story until I flesh out some old parts and finish the prequel, feel free to read my other works in the mean time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own damn fault!

Today was the day. Harlow could feel his presence…the unmistakable aura. He would soon arrive at Skyhold and she knew what was in store. 

 

Last week Varric had pulled her aside during one of the group's weekly drunken get-togethers at the Herald's Rest. He told her of an upcoming guest appearance by a mutual...friend of theirs. Memories swirled in Harlow's mind of when they first met. 

 

At the age of 16, a runaway of the circle, she smuggled her way to Kirkwall, picked up mercenary work and learned how to defend herself with blades as a backup to her magic. She was great at adapting and after a year of surviving and learning who was friend or foe, she met Varric. That's how she came to know the Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke. They met one night through a game of Wicked Grace at The Hanged Man. They quickly took to one another and got close…very close. He gave her the nickname ‘kitten’ and it stuck. The kitten of Kirkwall. He took her virginity soon after and Hawke was more than happy to claim that right. They shared many nights of wild sex during the years she stayed in Kirkwall. He had specific...tastes and she was more than happy to comply. On occasion, they would even include Anders in their romps. Their bodies tangled, the magic flowing, not knowing where one began or ended. The feeling of being filled by both of them was pure ecstasy.  

 

Harlow sighed. 

 

Those were the days. She traveled with him for a while until things got too dangerous and Hawke sent her on her way so that she wouldn't get involved in what was to come and get sent back to the circle. They wrote to each other and ran into each other every now and then as she found her way. Many years would pass since then and they wouldn't see each other again. Not until today.

 

Harlow couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement as he finished her morning bath. She dried her long midnight black locks and put on her finest makeup from Orlais to enhance her dazzling magenta eyes. Her lilac & gooseberry scented perfume, a gift from very trusted friend from far away lands but loved dearly and her plum lip stain, was added last. After primping, she picked her outfit: a skin tight halla leather top with a generous keyhole opening that framed her buxom chest beautifully. It was accompanied by black leggings that hugged her plump ass exquisitely with a matching thin vertical halla leather stripe. The way Harlow had them tailored, it looked as if they were painted on. And that's the way she liked it. 

 

**********

 

After receiving word that Hawke arrived, she left in a hurry and made her way through the keep. Climbing the stairs to the far side of the battlements she sucked in a breath when she saw him. The Hawke she knew back then was enchantingly handsome, but it seemed like with age his looks had intensified. He looked like what a male desire demon would appear to her as. That messy black hair and rugged full beard and striking features, his signature red streak across his nose. Those rippling muscles and tanned skin. The staff on his back thrumming with powerful magic. It was intoxicating. 

 

He was indeed a delicious treat on display encased in armor, leather and fur. A treat she wanted to savor in her mouth like a fine wine.  She barely heard Varric speak as Garrett caught her gaze and locked his piercing blue eyes with hers. Hawke couldn't help himself and scanned her delicate features slowly from head to toe right in front of everyone. She ran her teeth along her bottom lip as she felt the heat from his intense stare. She just saw him for the first time in years and she was already wet. A barely noticeable smirk played across his lips. He knew.

 

"Inquisitor, I know it was been quite a while...but say hello again to Garrett Hawke," Varric said almost too excitedly, forgetting to introduce anyone else and getting side eyes from Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana. 

 

_Fucking me hard until I pass out doesn't even describe what I want him to do._

 

Hawke broke the silence first when he reached for Harlow's faintly glowing hand, gently kissing her knuckle and grazing his lips against them then releasing her hand. "I am grateful to get the pleasure of finally seeing you again, Har—Inquisitor," he smirks again, trying to remain somewhat proper in public.  "I would love to meet with you after this. We have a lot to catch up on." 

 

Harlow finally found her voice, trying to sound neutral and failing horribly. “I am free after this. You can meet me in my chambers."

 

Never missing subtleties, Leliana caught their drift and dispersed the meet and greet after a short amount of time. Harlow silently mouthed 'Thank You' to her and everyone left, leaving Garrett and Harlow alone on the battlements, aside from a few scouts milling about. 

 

"Harlow Trevelyan, look at you," Hawke circled Harlow and stopped extremely close to her. 

 

She pushed her chest out to make contact and a low growl escaped his throat. "Garrett Hawke…I’ve missed you. It's been far.too.long." She cooed, eyes already brimming with desire. 

 

He ran a gloved hand up her arm, stopping at her neck, tracing his thumb along her jaw line and sharply tilting her head up. She unconsciously licked her lips. 

 

"I missed you too, kitten. But I also missed fucking you until you lost your voice from screaming my name," he rasped. “I've been thinking of all the things I want to do to you on my travels here."

 

"Oh is that so, Hawke? You're going to have to show me." 

 

Hawke now had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he leaned in, hovering over her ear. "Oh I intend to, but you're going to have to work for your release. You're going to be a wet. Begging. Mess." 

 

Coherent thoughts left her mind and she looked around, realizing that they were still in plain sight. “Mmm, that a promise? Go get settled and meet me in my chambers. Do not delay or I will start without you.”

 

Hawke stepped back to leave, his massive erection is very evident.  "As the Inquisitor commands," he said, leaving after giving a mock bow. 

 

******

 

He made it through the keep without being stopped by the nosey nobles and the rest of the inquisitor’s party and slipped in her door, magically sealing it so no one can interrupt. 

 

Harlow was already stripped down to her black and gold lace smalls and standing at the top of the stairs. 

 

Running his tongue across his bottom lip, the Champion made his way up the stairs, hunger in his face present like an animal stalking its prey. Finally reaching the last stair, he took a few steps toward her and stroked the side of her face, gently but briefly to make his way to the back of her head. He grabbed a handful of dark locks and tugged sharply so that her focus was on what he had to say. 

 

“To me, Harlow, you are a living goddess and no one can compare…but the journey here was a particularly rough one. I intend to take that pent up frustration out on you,” he all but growled. “Are you up for that?” 

 

Hawke’s words echoed in her head for a few moments before she could formulate a response. He yanked her hair harder and used his free hand to cup her barely clothed mound, applying pressure as she rocked her hips slightly. Hawke arched a brow when he discovered she was soaking 

 

“Maker, yes...” she said, her voice quivering. 

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“You are my master tonight Hawke …. I will do anything you ask.” She tries to hold back her excitement by responding in the low submissive voice he loves. 

 

Already hard as steel, Hawke’s cock twitched in his leathers seeking freedom from its tight confinement. Keeping the tight grip on her, he lunged forward and captured her mouth in a bruisingly hard kiss. She moaned in his mouth, thanking the maker that his armor was off and he was just in leathers and cloth as he continues his searing kiss, walking her backward to the bed. 

 

Finally releasing the tight grip on her hair, he trails kisses down her neck, licking a path down her clavicle and finally down between her breasts still clothed by the fancy lace. Hawke moved down to a hardened nipple and bit through the fabric. She hissed at his action. 

 

“Off. Now,” he commanded while removing his own clothing quickly. 

 

She stepped away slightly and very slowly untied the front lace of her bralett displaying her perky round breasts to him, as if an offering to the Maker himself. 

 

Returning the favor, he slowly pulled his smalls down as Harlow watched with hunger. The arousal pooled deep within her, intensifying at the sight of his massive, hard cock being revealed. 

 

As soon as the fabric hit the floor,he was on her, pushing them both on the bed, hands roaming her body and grinding himself between her legs while kissing her with a fire that could ignite the room.

 

He broke the kiss and she whimpered. “Mmm Garrett, I need you inside of me…please.” 

 

He chuckled lowly as he bit at her neck and sucked hard. She shuddered as he continued a trail down to her breasts. He licked around her already stiff peak and then suckled hard on her nipple while pinching and rolling her other one between his thumb and index fingers. She was losing her mind and this was only the beginning. It had been so long. 

 

After some sufficient feasting that left her nipples red and wet from his mouth, he continued his path and stopped when his lips ghosted over her now sopping lace panties. He ran his hands up and down her inner thigh and spreads her legs wide. “Not yet kitten, I'm going to make you come so hard you soak the bed.”

 

He took his thumb and sought out her pearl through the lace, smirking when she bucks her hips up and moans loudly. Continuing his rubbing for a few moments until her moans entice him to finally remove the last barrier between them, he firmly grips the delicate fabric and rips them off of her. 

 

“Maker yes finally,” she breathed. After admiring her smooth, glistening pussy, he licked a line from her entrance to her very swollen clit. 

A long moan ripped from her throat and he starts to feast on her like a gourmet meal that was laid out before him. 

 

Wanting better access he took one leg and threw it over his shoulder, fucking her with his tongue. She yelled his name and he moaned into her, creating a stimulation that has her rutting her hips against his face. 

“You taste so fucking delicious Harlow, I could do this all day,”He murmurs between licks.

“Hawke, fuck!! Uhh, I-“

He interrupts her thoughts when he shoves two thick fingers inside and curls them towards him, searching for the spot he knows will make her scream. 

“YES PLEASE DON’T STOP,” she cried out. 

 

“Mmm, I found what I was looking for,” he smirked, the pace of his pumping increasing. He added a third finger. Harlow's moans were getting louder and louder as she thrust in time to meet his pumps. She gripped his hair hard while he finger fucked her, stretching her wet pussy and creating such a wonderful feeling for her. Hawke knew she was close when he started to feel her clench and go still. 

 

He used his magic through his knuckle deep fingers and it pulsed through her. 

“Oh Fuck, Hawke I'm so fucking close!!! Please…more, more magic!” The moans escaping her are torture for him as he rocked his hips into the bed seeking friction. 

 

He’s fucking her fast with his fingers and increases the electric pulses. “Cum for me in the way you know I love Harlow. Soak this fucking bed!!!” 

Any resolve she had was now lost as she came hard while he pressed his mouth against her clit, creating suction. 

“FUCK, IM COMING,” she screamed and convulsed hard while creating a flood of her essence, and Hawke drinks her up. It was so much that he got his wish and soaked a huge spot into the bed. He continued to gingerly lick her pearl until the intense orgasm subsided. 

 

“Maker, I fucking missed that I could make you do that,” he stated proudly. 

 

Harlow looked down at the light scorch marks in the shape of her hands on her fancy sheets and giggled. “We got close to setting the bed on fire…and now you owe me new Orlesian sheets.” 

 

Hawke crawled up her body, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips as he let her taste herself on his tongue. “Fine, but I have a present waiting for you right here… So sit up.” 

 

He gives her room and while she complies he gets on his knees and scoots her against the headboard. He grabs his long, thick cock standing at full mast and puts the swollen head flush with her lush lips. 

 

She looked up at him with her eyes blown wide with lust. He meets her gaze and pushes the head of his cock against her lips, applying more force, seeking entrance, “He missed you too… Want to give him a warm welcome?” 

 

Harlow did not need any encouraging when she opened her mouth and slid her velvet tongue on the underside of his length, and bringing a hand up to massage his balls. 

 

Hawke threw his head back and moaned her name while reaching a hand down to stroke her hair. Swirling her tongue around his head, she and stopped to lap at the glistening pre-cum that had collected there. Harlow slowly moved her tongue away, purposely displaying a strand of his clear essence and spit before engulfing her mouth around his entire length until he reached the back of her throat. “You are unreal,” he grits through his teeth, “I…” his voice slightly breaking, “am going to fuck that pretty little throat of yours.”

 

“Mmmmphh.” Her eyes answered him. She wanted it just as much as he did. 

 

He allowed her to take a quick breath before his two strong hands push the back of her head to continue. “Yes, that’s it kitten….such a good girl,” he said, stroking the side of her face. He continued to ram her throat at a quickened pace while her moans increased. His grunts and sloppy wet suction noises echo in the room. He feels himself getting close but doesn’t want it to end quite yet, abruptly taking his cock out of her mouth creating a loud popping sound. She protested until he crawled down and grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders. He rubs his already spit slick cock up and down her slit and sinks himself inside her depths agonizingly slow. They both moan and Harlow is in pure ecstasy. She is filled to the hilt with this massive erection and she looks directly in his eyes. “Don’t hold back Hawke. Fuck me with everything you got, I want my screams to echo through the courtyard.” 

 

“That’s my girl,” he growls and looms over her while pinning her wrists down. She wraps her legs around his waist bracing herself as he pulls out to the tip and slams his hips into her with brute force. “Fuck yes Hawke! I love it like this, don’t stop!!” she sobs. “MORE PLEASE” 

 

“Get on your hands and knees now”

 

Not skipping a beat she rolls over and wiggles her ass eagerly. He ruts his mast against her slit and rubs one of her ass cheeks. He lifts his hand - **_THWAK_** _,_ he slaps her ass so hard she arches her back and feels the shockwaves all through her body. “YES HAAAWKE!” The noises coming out of her mouth spurred him on. He leaned over her. “Hold on to the headboard kitten” he growled, and she complied. 

 

He rams his cock in like it was his only purpose in life, his pace brutal but he reaches down to where their bodies meet and coats his fingers in her wetness. He takes his pointer finger and rubs circles around her tight little bud. “Mmmmm, more please,” she mewls. She LOVED getting her ass played with. He is struggling not to cum so he decides to get Harlow off with him. He sinks a finger into her ass and pumps it in and out. 

“You dirty, dirty Inquisitor, you want more fingers in your ass?” his voice straining. 

“Fucking maker YES, make me cum again.” 

Her hips snapped back to meet his frantic pace, breasts bouncing. She looked over at him with her black hair matted to her face from sweat, pink tint to her cheekbones and makeup running down her face. He was proud of the state he had her in and smirked as he added another finger into her asshole. Harlow bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood. 

“So good,” he murmured. “So….fucking…good.” 

He briefly removes his fingers to drip some saliva into her ass and adds his fingers back in, using his magic to add heat. His face starts to contort in pleasure and he feels his orgasm arriving. 

“Come, Harlow, come with me right fucking _now,_ ” he roars and she was already there. Her eyes roll back slightly and she screams in pure delight. The feeling of the heat, his fingers stretching her super tight asshole and his giant cock in her soaking pussy made time stop for them. In that moment, it was just them and their shuddering bodies and…..the FIRE that just ignited from the headboard & drapes and melted the candles down to their base. 

 

“Shit shit shit!!!” They both shouted in unison. Still inside he extinguished the inferno caused by Harlow’s orgasm. He finally pulls out of her and drags Harlow down with him. They lay there looking upside down at the destruction that was caused. 

 

“You know I’m going to punish you for making me do that” she grins.

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

 


	2. Menage A Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke decides to stay for a few more weeks to keep Harlow company after not seeing each other for so long. After almost destroying her bedroom, Hawke makes it up to her tenfold with a very rare gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tossing up the idea of adding a Ch2 and my girl draco_illius_noctis encouraged me to go through with it! <333 She is amazing so please go read her fic Caught Looking. You wont be sorry.

 

“I trust that your Raven can reach its destination quickly?”

 

“Are you doubting my abilities Champion?” Leliana feigns a hurt expression “By the way, this favor comes at a price.” She  readies the Raven on the balcony of her study. This would usually be left as a duty to her scouts, but this was a special case. 

 

“I always deliver” Hawke mocking her expression “I’m sure Merrill will be here within the week”

 

“Yes, yes ok” she lifts  her arm and releases her most reliable bird. 

 

“Now to meet Harlow for breakfast” Hawke goes to leave when Leliana retorts “Oh and Hawke...Try not to set anything else  on fire, it took a lot of effort keeping people quiet.” 

 

He snorts  while leaving. “No promises on that”

****

Next morning Hawke sneaks out of the inquisitor's quarters to meet up with Varric by the entrance to Skyhold. “How did you manage to sway the guards to take a break?”

 

“I have may ways Hawke, just like you have yours” Varric whispers. 

 

In the distance they see a lone man on a horse. “I guess my delivery is here”

 

“Make sure word doesn’t get out Varric”

 

“How long have we known each other Hawke? I know when to keep quiet…well for you at least” Varric chuckles

 

Some time later after he had tended to his morning meeting with Varric and Leliana, Hawke attempts to sneak back into bed. Harlow rolls over and looks at him, still half asleep “And where were you my handsome champion?”  

 

“Oh you know, champion stuff” he whispers as he pulls her closer to him and kisses her lightly. 

 

She giggles. “Well I hope that includes my new bed” running her smooth hand down his chest and dipping below the sheets to lightly stroke his morning wood. 

 

With a rumble in his chest, Hawke rolls on top of her pushing her legs open with his knees and rutting his cock against her unclothed slit. He always loved how she slept in the nude.  “Oh you'll get your precious bed..in the mean time, let's put this one to use.” 

Leaning forward to deeply kiss her, she moans in his mouth as he  slips inside her in one fluid motion. Giving her a brief moment to adjust, he breaks the kiss, wraps his one  arm around her waist  and the other fisting her hair and leans his head into the crook of her neck. 

 

“Fuuck. You are always so wet and tight for me”

 

Harlow responds by mewling in his ear craving more. He stays at a teasing pace, pulling almost all the way out and snapping his hips forward. She responds by trying to wrap her legs tight around his hips but he pulls back and continues his slow, agonizing pace. “Hawke please” she pleads, “Harder!” 

 

“Shhh Kitten, this is just a little preview of what's to come later.” He snakes one of his hands down to rub her clit. 

 

“Mmm-oh M-mmaker, like that” he increases his thrusting to a more bearable pace for her and continues to rub her clit until she starts to clench. Hawke quickly pulls out and straddles her chest. She almost shrieks in frustration. “No, you will remain without coming until I say so, now open your mouth wide and stick out your tongue” he replies darkly, vision blurred by lust. 

 

Eyes wide, she does as she's told and after a few more more strokes of his thick cock he comes in her mouth, spilling onto her tongue. “Mmmm that's right, lick it all up like a good girl” Again doing as she's told licking and swallowing his seed. He lowers himself back down and pulls her in for a long, soft kiss. 

 

“No coming until later you hear me? I'll know if you did” He kisses the top of her head. “No off you  go, you're needed in the war room and I have to fix _this_ room” 

 

“What are you up to ser Hawke?” She playfully asks while getting dressed. 

 

He flashes a devious smile that makes her melt “You'll see soon enough” 

****

Anders, the special package, had been hiding in the loft area until Hawke gives  him the signal to come  down. He had been there for some time  waiting, watching... and drinking earlier in the day. He also had been  hard as a rock since Harlow had unexpectedly come up to bathe. The sight of her naked and touching herself made his breathing quicken. Anders’ eyes began to glow. _‘You could just reveal yourself and let us fuck her now.’_ “No!”, he whispered aloud.” We wait for Hawke.”

*****

Later that day Hawke pulled Harlow aside near the throne and blindfolded her.  She initially protested but gave in quickly. She was then guided to what she felt was the center of her room. Suddenly there was a shift in magical energy. It felt…familiar. She knew this aura somehow and her mind started wandering.

 

Hawke's voice cut through her fog of thoughts. “Kitten…” She knew that tone. He was definitely up to something. 

 

She feels him move behind her and press himself against her back. He leans forward to put his mouth to her ear, the feel of his breath sparking  her arousal, her  senses heightening due to the blindfold. “I have a present for you. I just know you're going to _love_ it” his voice now laced with equal parts with confidence and desire. 

 

The magical energy was steadily increasing, swirling around until she felt the strong presence stop in front of her. _It couldn't be._ Her breathing quickened as she felt a hand, that definitely isn't Hawke's, lightly caress the hair near her forehead and slide down to her cheek. 

 

“You look good enough to eat” 

 

She gasps. 

 

_Anders._  

 

Her excitement was now skyrocketing. 

 

“Surprise Harlow” Anders, who was more than ready to finally show himself, pulls down the blindfold and smirks, revealing himself clad in nothing but his fur capelet and a large pink bow slung low over his hips… doing a poor job of covering his arousal. 

 

“Maker!! Anders i-is it really you? But, but how? I must be fade dreaming.”

 

Anders takes a step closer to her and her breath hitches when he put his hands on her hips. He pulls her into into a searing kiss, licking the bottom of her lip, his tongue moves to seek entrance into her hot mouth. Hawke speaks up “This is definitely not the Fade. I'll explain later, right now you should think about how fucking good you're going to feel” he grinds his awaking erection into the small of  her back and starts to kiss down her neck and sliding one hand up the sinfully high slit of her dress. 

 

Her initial shock died in her throat when Anders starts to kiss her with increased fervor. Tongues intertwined, she was enjoying how he tasted of spiced wine. Harlow moans in his mouth when she feels Hawke slide a hand into her panties and run two fingers up and down her super slick mound. He plunges his fingers deep inside her wet heat as Anders breaks the kiss. Hawke removes his fingers and puts them against Anders lips “Would you like a taste?”

 

He responds by curling his tongue around Hawke’s coated fingers and moans as he's licking them. “Fucking delicious” 

 

Harlow looks at them both and grins as she sinks to her knees and unfurls the bow with her teeth. She grabs his cock and lightly licks his swollen head tasting the pre-cum gathered there. “Let me give you a proper welcome Anders” He nods and smirks as Hawke grabs her hair to guiding all of Anders in her mouth. 

 

“That's right kitten, take him all the way like a good girl” Hawke murmurs. 

 

As Harlow starts bobbing her head on Anders’ rigid length, she closes her eyes to savor him. “Eyes up at us” Justice’s voice booms through Anders. He then leans over to Hawke and pulls him in for a rough kiss. They all moan at the action. She starts taking him deeper as Hawke encourages her to the hilt of Anders’ cock making her gag. He holds her there for some time until she starts bucking and then pulls her up and instructs her to get on the bed. 

 

She catches her breath and realizes it's a new bed. She lustfully answers “Yes my sers”

 

“Touch yourself while we give you a little preview” Justice commands 

 

She complies quickly and props herself on pillows. Already drenched in her own juices, she makes a display by making soft moaning noises while plunging two fingers in and her other hand to play with her rosy nipple. 

 

Justice, commanding Anders, slides his hands along Hawke's waist moving all the way down until he reaches back and grabs his ass to yank him into his embrace. He grinds his cock against Hawke’s. Hawke growls and they both look to Harlow who is now moaning loudly and grinding her wet cunt into her hand seeking more friction. Their display driving her mad with want. 

 

“Tell us what you want Harlow” Hawke’s eyes on her, voice predatory as he slowly strokes Anders’ cock standing fully at attention.

 

“I—ohhh-I need you both to fuck me…. _please_. I want to cum while you both do the same inside of me” She stops pumping her fingers and crawls towards them stopping at the edge of the bed. “Please…like old times” she purrs and licks her lips.

 

 “Let's properly show her how much we appreciate her hospitality yes?” Anders saunters towards her, moving her backwards while he crawls on top and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. Hawke moves to the side of the bed to get a better view while he strokes his swollen cock. “Are you going be a little whore for us and take him deep?” Hawke barely gets the words out and Harlow cries out “Maker YES”

 

“Fuck, thats what I like to hear. Get ready kitten” Rubbing the head of his cock on her soaking cunt, he sinks his length until fully seated inside her. “Aaanders….FUCK” Harlow screams. Putting his forearms on either side of her head he gains traction and gradually picks up pace. The room soon fills with moans from them both and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. He leans over to growl in her ear,“Mmmm Harlow, you like how my cock stretches your tight little pussy?” She answers with high pitched moans and unintelligible pleas. “We’ll take that as a yes” Justice answers for them both as he begins a brutal pace.

 

Meanwhile Hawke goes to retrieve the _special_ oil he got for this occasion. Hawk slinks up behind Anders “Just listen to how she’s craving your cock Anders….she’s losing her mind because of you” He grabs his waist with one hand to slow his pace down slightly, and runs the other hand down caressing Anders' ass. “I love to watch you fuck her” He lubes up two fingers. Hawke leans in and licks his earlobe. “Play with her clit a little.” Anders nods in compliance and Harlow is panting and grinding her hips up to meet his strokes. Hawke then takes the opportunity to circle his slick fingers around his entrance. Anders could feel Hawke’s breathing in his ear increase as he felt his fingers enter him. 

 

“F-fuuuck Hawke, I…Yes..uhh..more” Anders was enjoying the dual sensation of his prostate stimulated and the tight heat of Harlow. Hawke leans Anders over so that he’s towering over Harlow getting a better for them both. He continues to finger Anders in time with his pumps into her. This goes on for a little more when Hawke whispers a command in Anders’ ear. Hawke pulls away slightly so Anders can roll Harlow on top of him. Fully driven by excitement and lust, she gets the hint and straddles his lap to sink right onto his awaiting cock. “mmmm yes this angle is amazing Anders…it’s just so-“ Hawke interrupts her sentence by grabbing her hair and pulling her head back baring her throat to him. He takes his lubed up cock and presses it to her tight asshole. “This is what you want isn’t it? Filled to the hilt by us both?” 

 

Fuck yes please do it Hawke. I need you both, I can’t take much more teasinnnng” Her voice dripping with lust.

 

He bites and sucks on her neck “As you wish kitten” and _pushes_. 

 

It takes a lot for Hawke not to come right there, he didn’t want this to end so quickly. They all get adjusted to the position and start to thrust tandem and Harlow’s moaning has now turned into uncontrollable screams of pleasure. She is so unbelievably full by them both and could give a fuck less who heard what was going on at this point. Anders, Harlow and Hawke all feeling euphoric and the pace increases. Harlow feels magic flowing from both of them into her and she knows that she will come very soon. She rolls her hips in a circle trying to get Anders deeper while Hawke pulls her hair back so that her head is resting on his shoulder. Gritting his teeth “Your tight ass is making me crazy, I can’t wait to fill it with my hot seed and Anders fills your pussy.” He’s so very close. “You’d love to do that, wouldn’t you Anders?” 

 

“Fucking yes Hawke….I have a lot of pent up that needs to be released” Anders moans out 

 

“I’m, I’m going to come soon!!!” Harlow starts to clench on Anders. 

 

Justice answers “You know how we like you to come, fucking soak us” 

 

“Yes, our dirty little whore needs to do as he says” Hawke chimes in.

 

Harlow feels the pressure in deep inside her and her magic starts to lose control. She screams out in ecstasy and comes so hard that she indeed does soak a spot her new bed, and both of them. Everything in her room starts to freeze but they don’t notice due to their own arriving orgasms. Anders is the second and releases his seed deep inside her with a deep roar from both him and Justice. Feeling her convulse and pulse around him, Hawke comes hard inside her ass and nearly topples over at the force of his hips jerking. They all still themselves and wait to catch their breaths….but they also notice they can _see_ their breath. 

 

“Since when did you have an ice palace Harlow?” Anders was the first to speak again.

 

She looks around “Oh fuck not again”

 

“Well at least we didn’t set your room on fire this time” Hawke jokes as he tries to steady himself on his feet to heat the room back up. Anders chuckles. 

 

She nuzzles up against Anders and Hawke joins them a few moments after. 

 

“Shall we eat now?” Harlow asks

 

“Fuck yes” Anders and Hawke say in unison. 

 

_“I’ll bring you guys some food”_ a voice says through the door “With all of the action going on in there I’m sure you need enough food to feed a small army”

 

“D-DORIAN?” Harlow sputters. “Have you been there the entire time??” 

 

“Yes my dear Harlow, with the magic you all were giving off I’m surprised Solas didn’t come up for a visit!!” His voice excited but muffled by the door. He laughs and then goes to leave, “Do try to keep it down, lest you want to attract a bigger crowd outside your balcony”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok THAT was a journey. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I have special places in my heart for Hawke & Anders, but I really loved writing this smut with them. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Another sex bomb I have set off for you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments & kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me here! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)


End file.
